Hiccup's Last Wish
by Minecast Chris
Summary: What would have happened if Hiccup had been killed by the Monstrous Nightmare? Will Astrid keep her promise about trying to keep Toothless safe? Would Toothless become her dragon? What happens if it's all a lie? What if this summary is very confusing? Read on for all your answers!
1. Chapter 1

**G'Day Casters, I'm back with yet ANOTHER FanFiction! With another one planned and on the way. This one is a one-shot, so that's three FanFictions at the same time… This will be difficult. Anyway, in this story, Hiccup dies in dragon training when he has to kill the Monstrous Nightmare, and Astrid has to follow up her promise about keeping Toothless safe. Will she be able to do it?**

**Enjoy!**

_**Hiccup's Last Wish.**_

_**ENTIRE STORY IS 3**__**RD**__** PERSON:**_

"If anything goes wrong in the arena, just promise me that you will make sure they don't find Toothless." Said Hiccup. "I will, just promise me it won't go wrong." Replied Astrid. Hiccup put his helmet on and entered the ring. He grabbed a shield and a knife. "I'm ready." He said. The door to the Monstrous Nightmare's pen was opened and the dragon burst out and tried to shoot some Vikings. It flew around the arena, before it saw Hiccup and landed in front of him. "It's okay." He said, dropping his weapons. He threw his helmet away. "I'm not one of them." Everyone gasped. "Stop the fight." Said Stoick. "No, please, I need you all to see this." Hiccup put his hand out to touch the Nightmare. "They're not what we think they are, we don't have to kill them." He was about to touch the Nightmare. "I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!" Yelled Stoick, banging the arena with his hammer. The Nightmare shook its head, and snapped. "HICCUP!" Yelled Astrid. The Monstrous Nightmare had caught Hiccup and was about to crush him. "GET DOWN!" Yelled Gobber, as everyone heard the sound of a Night Fury. Toothless smashed through the cage and went into battle with the Monstrous Nightmare. But once the smoke cleared, there was a shock. Hiccup was no-where to be seen. Astrid ran into the arena as Toothless threw the Nightmare against a wall. "Toothless, go." She said, trying to push him away. Toothless saw Stoick running at them with a hammer and rushed towards him. He pounced on Stoick and was about to shoot. "Toothless, NO!" Yelled Astrid. The Night Fury looked at her. Then, a Viking hit him in the head. Astrid rushed over and tried to fend off her fellow Vikings, but they just pushed her aside. "Where is Hiccup?" Asked Stoick. But the answer came when they noticed a boot in the middle of the arena. "He's gone…" Said Gobber.

Stoick threw Astrid into the Great Hall before closing the door behind them. "What were you thinking? That dragon killed Hiccup." He said. "No, Toothless did not kill Hiccup, he was trying to protect him! He's not dangerous!" Defended Astrid. "They've killed, Hundreds of us!" "And we've killed thousands of them! If they don't bring enough food back they get eaten themselves! There is, something else on their island." "Their island? So you've been to the nest? How did you find it?" Asked Stoick. "We didn't, only a dragon can find it!" Stoick had an idea. "Oh no, Chief, you don't know what you're up against! It's like nothing anyone has ever seen before!" Stoick didn't listen. "LISTEN TO ME!" She yelled, trying to hold him back. He threw her to the ground. "You throw your lot in with them? You're no Viking." He slammed the door on his way out.

Astrid watched on as Toothless was tied up and put onto the boats. They sailed away. "Why couldn't you just kill him when you had the chance? Then I wouldn't be in this mess!" She said to herself. Suddenly, she had a crazy idea.

"If you plan on getting eaten, I would definitely go with the Gronkle." Said Fishlegs. "I love this plan!" Said Snotlout. "Wait, what is the plan?" Asked Fishlegs. Astrid went over to the pens. She opened the door to the Nightmare's pen. "What are you doing Astrid?" Asked Snotlout. "Just, stay calm, and don't pick up a weapon." She said. The others watched on in amazement as she coaxed the large dragon out. She went over to Snotlout. "Cool!" She grabbed his hand to put it on the dragon's nose. "Wait what are you doing?" He tried to pull away. "Just, trust me." Said Astrid. She put his hand on the Nightmare. She then went over to a trough. "Where are you going!" "You're going to need something to hang on with." She said, holding some rope. A Deadly Nadder, a Gronkle, and a Hidious Zippleback were now standing in front of them.

Stoick watched as the fleet of dragons flew away. Then he noticed the Night Fury panicking. "It's not over yet, form your ranks!" He said. They heard a very loud roar, before they saw a giant dragon coming out of the mountain. "What in Thor's name is that?" Asked Gobber. "Odin help us." Said Stoick. The huge dragon lit the boats on fire. An explosion happened at its head and four dragons flew down from behind it, with the young Vikings riding them. "Fishlegs, fill us in." Said Astrid. "Large size, heavily armoured, steer clear of boat." He said, as it threw a boat at the rocks. "Fishlegs, Snotlout, get in its blind spot and make some noise. Ruffnut, Tuffnut, see if this thing has a shot limit." They went to do their assignments. Astrid flew her Nadder over to the boat where Toothless was and jumped off. She tried to free Toothless.

"This thing doesn't have a blind spot!" Yelled Fishlegs when the dragon opened four more eyes. Snotlout's Nightmare crashed into the giant, sending him flying off. "Lost power on the Gronkle!" Said Fishlegs as he went down. "Snotlout, do something!" He threw Snotlout his hammer. Snotlout started hitting him in the eyes. He got thrown over and lost his hammer, hanging on to the dragon for dear life.

A mast fell in front of Toothless, making Astrid fall back. They fell in the water and Toothless sank to the bottom. Astrid swam down after him and tried to free him under water. Soon, she ran out of oxygen and started to pass out. Stoick dove in and grabbed her, throwing her onto a rock. "Stoick?" She asked, coughing up water. Stoick dove back down and ripped the head clamp off of Toothless. The Night Fury grabbed him and swam to the surface. He let go of Stoick, letting him fall onto the rock, and landed in front of them. He looked to Astrid. "You got it bud." She said. She got on him but Stoick grabbed her arm. "Astrid, you don't have to do this." He said. "We're Vikings chief, it's an occupational hazard." She said, sarcastically. "I'm proud to call you a Viking." He said. "Thanks Stoick. Come on bud." They took off. "They're up!" Yelled Ruffnut. Astrid's Deadly Nadder grabbed Snotlout, and tried to fly away. But the giant dragon started sucking them back in. Toothless shot a plasma blast in the giant's mouth. "That thing has wings. Let's see if it can use them." Said Astrid. They shot the giant again, and he took off, chasing them. "That worked." She saw the dark clouds. "Alright bud, time to disappear." She said. They flew into the clouds with the giant right behind them. Once they were in the clouds though, it could not see them. Toothless shot it a few times before it spewed fire everywhere. It hit Toothless' artificial wing and burnt it. "Time up, let's hope this works." Said Astrid. They flew down and got the giant beast to follow them. They were flying straight down. The giant started to open its mouth to fire. "Hold it… Now Toothless!" Said Astrid. Toothless flipped around and shot into its mouth. That made the mouth blow up in its face. They saw the ground and the giant tried to stop in time. Toothless was able to stop easy but the giant wasn't so lucky. It hit the ground and exploded. Toothless flew up, trying to get away from the explosion. The tail hit him and Astrid got knocked off. Toothless tried to jet down to save her.

"Astrid!" Yelled Stoick. He saw Toothless lying not too far away. But he also noticed that his saddle was empty, and his leather tailfin was gone. "Oh Astrid. I did this… First it was Hiccup and now this." Toothless looked at him. "I'm sorry." Toothless rolled over and uncurled his wings, revealing Astrid. "Astrid!" Stoick grabbed her. He tried to listen to her heartbeat. "She's alive! You brought her back alive!" He said. Everyone started cheering. "Well, most of her." Said Gobber, pointing to her burnt leg.

Toothless growled softly and Astrid woke up. "Toothless! I missed you too bud. OW." She noticed that she was in her house. "I'm in my house. You're in my house. Do my parents know you're here? Or Stoick?" One of her legs felt weird. She took the blanket off of herself. And she noticed her metal leg. She got out of bed and tried walking, but almost fell over. Toothless caught her. She walked to the door with Toothless helping her. She opened the door and a Nightmare roared just outside. She closed the door quickly. "Stay here." She said. She opened the door again and saw that it was Snotlout's Nightmare. She then noticed that there were dragons everywhere. "I knew it, I'm dead!" She said. "No but you gave it your best shot." Said Stoick. "Hey, Astrid's awake!" Yelled someone. Soon, there was a crowd around her. "What's going on?" She asked. "It turns out we just needed a little more of Hiccup." Said Stoick. "And this." "You just gestured to all of me." He nodded. "Well, most of you. That bit's my handy work, with a bit of Hiccup flare thrown in. What do you think?" Asked Gobber. I looked at my new leg. "Might get you to tweak it a little." She said. Everyone laughed. Gobber gave Astrid a red tailfin to put on Toothless.

_This, is Berk. It snows nine months of the year, and hails the other three. We may have lost some friends, but we gained new ones. Our pets are special. While most places might have parrots, or ponies, we have, dragons._

**I hope you enjoyed that one-shot. I kept almost going into first person and having to fix it so don't expect too many third person stories. Sorry if this was very bad, it's not really my best one so far.**

**-Minecast Chris**


	2. Chapter 2

**G'Day Casters, I'm back with the unexpected chapter 2 of a one-shot! Thanks to Bteam for giving me this idea! The first part is just an edited version of the end of the last chapter because I couldn't figure out how this would work otherwise...**

_**Chapter 2: The first one was a lie!**_

_**Part 1: The story you know but slightly different.**_

_**3RD Person:**_

"If you plan on getting eaten, I would definitely go with the Gronkle." Said Fishlegs. "I love this plan!" Said Snotlout. "Wait, what is the plan?" Asked Fishlegs. Astrid went over to the pens. She opened the door to the Deadly Nadder's pen. "What are you doing Astrid?" Asked Snotlout. "Just, stay calm, and don't pick up a weapon." She said. The others watched on in amazement as she coaxed the blue dragon out. She went over to Snotlout. "Cool!" She grabbed his hand to put it on the dragon's nose. "Wait what are you doing?" He tried to pull away. "Just, trust me." Said Astrid. She put his hand on the Nadder. She then went over to a trough. "Where are you going!" "You're going to need something to hang on with." She said, holding some rope. A Gronkle and a Hidious Zippleback were now standing in front of them. They weren't going to use the same Nightmare that killed Hiccup. They couldn't anyway since it had gone missing soon after the accident.

Stoick watched as the fleet of dragons flew away. Then he noticed the Night Fury panicking. "It's not over yet, form your ranks!" He said. They heard a very loud roar, before they saw a giant dragon coming out of the mountain. "What in Thor's name is that?" Asked Gobber. "Odin help us." Said Stoick. The huge dragon lit the boats on fire. An explosion happened at its head and three dragons flew down from behind it, with the young Vikings riding them. "Fishlegs, fill us in." Said Astrid. "Large size, heavily armoured, steer clear of boat." He said, as it threw a boat at the rocks. "Fishlegs, get in its blind spot and make some noise. Ruffnut, Tuffnut, see if this thing has a shot limit. Snotlout, I'll get Toothless and then you can go help Fishlegs." They went to do their assignments. Astrid and Snotlout flew their Nadder over to the boat where Toothless was and Astrid jumped off. She tried to free Toothless while Snotlout went to help Fishlegs.

"This thing doesn't have a blind spot!" Yelled Fishlegs when the dragon opened four more eyes. Snotlout's Nadder crashed into the giant, sending him flying off. "Lost power on the Gronkle!" Said Fishlegs as he went down. "Snotlout, do something!" He threw Snotlout his hammer. Snotlout started hitting him in the eyes. He got thrown over and lost his hammer, hanging on to the dragon for dear life.

A mast fell in front of Toothless, making Astrid fall back. They fell in the water and Toothless sank to the bottom. Astrid swam down after him and tried to free him under water. Soon, she ran out of oxygen and started to pass out. Stoick dove in and grabbed her, throwing her onto a rock. "Stoick?" She asked, coughing up water. Stoick dove back down and ripped the head clamp off of Toothless. The Night Fury grabbed him and swam to the surface. He let go of Stoick, letting him fall onto the rock, and landed in front of them. He looked to Astrid. "You got it Toothless." She said. She got on him but Stoick grabbed her arm. "Astrid, you don't have to do this." He said. "We're Vikings chief, it's an occupational hazard." She said, sarcastically. "I'm proud to call you a Viking." He said. "Thanks Stoick. Come on Toothless." They took off. "They're up!" Yelled Ruffnut. Snotlout's Deadly Nadder grabbed him, and tried to fly away. But the giant dragon started sucking them back in. Toothless shot a plasma blast in the giant's mouth. "That thing has wings. Let's see if it can use them." Said Astrid. They shot the giant again, and he took off, chasing them. "That worked." She saw the dark clouds. "Alright Toothless, time to disappear." She said. They flew into the clouds with the giant right behind them. Once they were in the clouds though, it could not see them. Toothless shot it a few times before it spewed fire everywhere. It hit Toothless' artificial wing and burnt it. "Time up, let's hope this works." Said Astrid. They flew down and got the giant beast to follow them. They were flying straight down. The giant started to open its mouth to fire. "Hold it… Now Toothless!" Said Astrid. Toothless flipped around and shot into its mouth. That made the mouth blow up in its face. They saw the ground and the giant tried to stop in time. Toothless was able to stop easy but the giant wasn't so lucky. It hit the ground and exploded. Toothless flew up, trying to get away from the explosion. The tail hit him and Astrid got knocked off. Toothless tried to jet down to save her.

"Astrid!" Yelled Stoick. He saw Toothless lying not too far away. But he also noticed that his saddle was empty, and his leather tailfin was gone. "Oh Astrid. I did this… First it was Hiccup and now this." Toothless looked at him. "I'm sorry." Toothless rolled over and uncurled his wings, revealing Astrid. "Astrid!" Stoick grabbed her. He tried to listen to her heartbeat. "She's alive! You brought her back alive!" He said. Everyone started cheering. "Well, most of her." Said Gobber, pointing to her burnt leg.

Toothless growled softly and Astrid woke up. "Toothless! I missed you too. OW." She noticed that she was in her house. "I'm in my house. You're in my house. Do my parents know you're here? Or Stoick?" One of her legs felt weird. She took the blanket off of herself. And she noticed her metal leg. She got out of bed and tried walking, but almost fell over. Toothless caught her. She walked to the door with Toothless helping her. She opened the door and a Nightmare roared just outside. She closed the door quickly. "Stay here." She said. She opened the door again and saw that it was Snotlout's Nightmare. She then noticed that there were dragons everywhere. "I knew it, I'm dead!" She said. "No but you gave it your best shot." Said Stoick. "Hey, Astrid's awake!" Yelled someone. Soon, there was a crowd around her. "What's going on?" She asked. "It turns out we just needed a little more of Hiccup." Said Stoick. "And this." "You just gestured to all of me." He nodded. "Well, most of you. That bit's my handy work, with a bit of Hiccup flare thrown in. What do you think?" Asked Gobber. I looked at my new leg. "Might get you to tweak it a little." She said. Everyone laughed. Gobber gave Astrid a red tailfin to put on Toothless.

_This, is Berk. It snows nine months of the year, and hails the other three. We may have lost some friends, but we gained new ones. Our pets are special. While most places might have parrots, or ponies, we have, dragons._

**Now, onto the real story!**

_**Part 2: What really happened to Hiccup?**_

_**Hiccup's POV because I can't do 3**__**rd**__** person very well:**_

_**Back in the arena with the Nightmare**_

"I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!" The Nightmare immediately grabbed my leg. I heard Toothless and saw him blast his way into the arena. The Nightmare threw me in its pen while it had a fight with Toothless. I couldn't move because my leg was injured. All I could do was watch. I looked down at my foot where my shoe had fallen off somewhere. All I could see was blood. "That doesn't look good." I said to myself. I heard Toothless roar and saw the Nightmare limping back to the pen. The pen that I was in. Before it managed to get in I saw Toothless charge at my dad but then the dragon was in and the doors were closed. The Monstrous Nightmare lit a small fire to give some light. It looked at me but didn't seem to be angry, or hungry. It came over to me and nudged my injured leg. "Ah, doesn't feel good either." I said as pain shot through it. The dragon looked at me apologetically. "It's okay, you don't want to hurt me, do you?" I said. It confirmed this by snuggling beside me, keeping me from freezing. "Thanks. What should we call you? Hmm, how about… Hookfang. You like that?" I asked. The dragon nodded enthusiastically. "Well Hookfang, it looks like we're staying here tonight." I said. I yawned and fell asleep, using Hookfang as a pillow.

When I woke up I found myself not in the pen, but instead lying on grass. I looked around. Hookfang was still with me but I saw there were about a thousand other dragons flying around. I was in some kind of cavern, and the roof was made from ice. I crawled over to a cliff and saw a humungous dragon sitting in an oasis. "Like it?" Asked a voice behind me. I turned around and saw a masked figure. "Who are you?" I asked. The figure came closer and inspected me. "What? It cannot be!" the figure said, backing away. The mask was taken off and I saw she was a woman. "Hiccup?" She asked. "Um, should I know you?" I asked. There were a lot of questions going around. "No, I suppose not. You were only a babe when I left. But a mother never forgets her son." She said. "Mum?" I asked, shocked. She nodded. "You've spent the last 10 years saving dragons?" I asked. She nodded again. "You like it?" She asked again. "I… I don't know what to say! This is amazing!" I said, looking around. "I was curious as to why this dragon brought you here, but I think I know now." She said. She saw my leg. "What happened?" She asked. "Oh, uh, Hookfang may have done that. It was the test to kill a Monstrous Nightmare but I tried to show them that dragons meant no harm. But dad interrupted and all hell broke loose. My Night Fury tried to save me but Hookfang was also trying to protect me. They obviously didn't know each other's intentions and Toothless ended up trying to fight Hookfang. Toothless won but by that time everyone thought I was dead. I don't know what happened after that." I explained. "You trained a Night Fury? Oh, you took after me the whole time and where was I all these years." She said sadly. "Don't worry, now we can go show dad that dragons are not dangerous together!" I said. "If only. Believe me, I tried to change his mind too, but people aren't capable of that kind of change Hiccup." She said. "If we find Astrid and work together, I know we can convince him." I said. "It's at least worth trying." She thought for a second. "Alright, but I don't want to risk the lives of too many dragons. We will only take Hookfang and Cloudjumper." She said. I agreed. "Come on bud, lead the way." I said to Hookfang, getting on him.

It was night by the time we reached Berk. "Alright, I'm going to find Astrid and I'll meet you at the cove." I said to Valka. She nodded and Cloudjumper took her to the cove where I had found Toothless. I landed Hookfang at Astrid's house and told him to stay out of sight. I carefully limped to the front door. My leg was damaged beyond natural healing so after this I would have to get Gobber to make me a prosthetic. I entered the house and found Astrid's room. I opened the door and made out a figure in bed. I limped over to the bed. But right before I got there I heard a growl from above. I looked up. "Toothless? What are you doing here?" I asked. Toothless jumped down and sniffed me. Then he seemed to be way too happy that I was alive. "Whoa calm down bud, I missed you too." I said. Toothless went over to Astrid. He licked her cheek. "Huh what? I'm up. What is it Toothless?" She asked. Toothless went back over to where I was holding on to a chair to keep myself standing. "Hiccup? But I thought you were dead?" She asked, excited that I was alive. "Nah, Hookfang didn't want to hurt me. I'll explain everything when we get to the cove. Come on." I said. She got out of bed and I saw she had a prosthetic. "What happened to your leg?" I asked. "Toothless couldn't save all of me from the Red Death explosion." She said. "Wait a second, you fought that giant dragon?" I asked in shock. "Well, Stoick made Toothless lead them to the island, me and the others took the dragons on Berk to protect Toothless and help out with the Red Death. Since then, Berk has been very different. Dragons are now our friends." She said, petting Toothless. "That's… Exactly what I was hoping to do. Good job Astrid! Oh and thanks for making sure Toothless was safe." I said. She looked hesitant for a second, then punched me in the arm. "Ah, okay, is that always going to ha-" And then she kissed me on the lips. "I could get used to it." We laughed. "Well, let's go." She said. I nodded. We went outside where Astrid got on Toothless. I whistled for Hookfang to come out and I got on him. We flew to the cove and landed. Astrid immediately noticed the Stormcutter. "Hey Cloudjumper." I said, going over to him. Valka appeared next to him. "Hey mum, this is Astrid. Astrid, this is my mum." I said. "Wait, Valka? You're alive?" Said Astrid. "Yes indeed." Said Valka. "Alright, so, our initial mission was to prove to my dad that dragons weren't dangerous but it turns out Astrid has already done that." I said. "You have?" Asked Valka. "Yeah." Said Astrid. Toothless went over to Cloudjumper. "You weren't lying when you said you had trained a Night Fury I see." Said Valka. I laughed. She saw his tail. "Did Drago do this?" She asked. "Um, I have no idea who Drago is but no. I actually was the one who did that. But he repaid me, didn't you Toothless. You couldn't save me from Hookfang and now I have this." I said, pointing to my injured leg. "Oh my god Hiccup, are you okay?" Asked Astrid, obviously only just noticing my leg. "I'll need a prosthetic like you but apart from that, I'm fine." I said. "We should go see Gobber then." She said. "Sure, let's go." I said. Valka nodded and got on Cloudjumper. I got on Hookfang and Astrid got on Toothless. We flew back to the town and landed outside Gobber's blacksmith. The sun was coming up and I heard Gobber inside the shop. We went in. "Hey Gobber, could you do something?" Asked Astrid. "Well you're up early Astrid, what do you need?" He asked. He turned around and straight away he saw me. "Hiccup?" "Uh yeah, hi." I said. Then he got even more of a shock when Valka came into view. "Oh I must still be dreaming." He said. "Nope, you're not dreaming." I said. "Okay then. What is it you need?" He asked. "Uh, I need a prosthetic leg like Astrid." I said, pointing to my bloodied leg. "Not a problem. It'll be good and ready in no time." He said.

_This, is Berk. It snows nine months of the year, and hails the other three. The food that grows here, is tough, and tasteless. The people that grow here? Even more so. The only upsides are the pets. While most place have ponies, or parrots, we have, Dragons. (Enter credit song here)_

**I hope you enjoyed that extension, this story is now officially complete. Now I don't have to worry about it! Yay! Lol. Check out my other stories including:**

**Dragoncast Productions, my main story where Minecast Productions find out that caves are appearing all over Glasshouse Mountains and they lead to other planets. These planets are actually from games, movies, and even TV shows.**

**Bridge To Terabithia 2: Return of the Queen, my secondary story which is based four years after Leslie's death. Leslie didn't die though, and she's back to help Jess and May Belle rule Terabithia!**

**AnnaSophia DuneTail, a random story that could potentially become a series. AnnaSophia Robb gets trapped inside Wizard101 and her new friends, Aaron IceBlood and Christopher DuneTail, have to help her escape.**

**Dragons in the Stars, the Twilight and the Jade Shadow get sent to our galaxy and meet the HTTYD crew. They fight together and soon become allies. At the time of writing this that is the only other story that is complete.**

**The Dragoncast Games, the characters from Dragoncast Productions chapter 15 are in Panem! They have to compete in the games. This story is one of two stories that take a very long time to write one chapter. The other one probably doesn't count since it's a one-shot that I've been working on. Sister Holidays.**

**Shadow of Israphel and Toothless, this is a discontinued draft that you can continue making if you want. The HTTYD crew are with The Yogscast as they do their Minecraft survival series called; Shadow of Israphel. And Toothless!**

**Sister Holidays, this story is NOT out at the time of writing this, but might be finished before/early 2015. Originally a Frozen AU that has turned to a mixture of stuff. Joshua Puller has died in the real world and now a group of 17 year old girls along with one 20 year old (Elsa) have to team up with the Jedi to stop him from wreaking havoc in the dream world. But will the rogue Jedi master eliminate them from the sleep, locking them in the wake, before they can defeat him?**

**-Minecast Chris**


End file.
